Dance with the Devil
by Kerumi-chan
Summary: Nausea. Fear. Curiosity. Allen couldn't decide which emotion was the most prominent in his current state. This fanfic is sadistic, angsty and not-at-all like my normal stories. Also be warned! If you don't like yaoi, you should turn around now.


_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

Nausea. Fear. _Curiosity_. Allen couldn't decide which emotion was the most prominent in his current state. He was numb, bleeding and naked, fear crawling across his skin as the darkness danced around him. The fear uncoiled in his stomach, a merciless snake that slithered through his veins as he shuddered, his eyes closing tightly in disgust. Though he was unaware of his surroundings, Allen's mind worked quickly. The smell that filled his nostrils was surprisingly sweet, but the ground was clearly pavement. 'So,' he thought to himself in surprise, 'I'm outside.'

Standing up abruptly, Allen was shocked to discover that his knees were shaking and his wrists, when looking down at them, were bruised. Now, questions were plaguing his mind disturbingly and he had to question himself. "What the Hell has happened to me?"

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

An attempt to walk caused Allen to crash against a building, his mouth opening in a silent scream. His backside was burning painfully and he had to fight back the bile that rose in his throat as he tried to remember the events that seemed to hide away from his memory. He could have sworn that he had been cautious and even so, walking down the streets of England had never proved to be dangerous unless an Akuma made itself known.

Opening his eyes suddenly, Allen's face burned with a blush as he felt something leak out from his tender backside and almost instantly, as though he were watching a movie, his eyes glazed over and the memories flashed before his eyes in a replay.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

A moan, a soft and desperate moan leaked out of his wet lips. He was arching wantonly, craving... needing... _wanting_ more, but it hurt to admit the truth. The desire that pulsed through his veins was strangling him and he refused to come to terms with the effects that the sadistically handsome man had on him; the man above him was wild with insane desire, his eyes filled with malice as he stared down at the white-haired boy, yet he was still gorgeous.

"Tell me what you need. **Beg** me for it."

Tyki twisted the dildo farther up, the tip pressing deliciously against Allen's prostate as he licked the boy's pulsing, weeping cock. A cock-ring was tight around the base of his member and Tyki's loins heated as he watched Allen cry out for his much-needed release. His enemy, this sweet and innocent boy, was whimpering for him, so desperate to come. It was too rich, too sinful of a memory; he laughed.

Allen heard the chuckle and immediately, tears ran down his face as he sobbed in humiliation. It hurt, it felt deliciously good, it made him feel dirty, it made him feel alive, it made him _feel_. The tug-of-war between desire and disgust was tearing him apart, and even as the dildo began to vibrate, he continued to sob at the pleasure that wracked through his bruised body.

He stared down at the Exorcist, his laughter dying down as he smirked. He was beautiful, so beautiful that he wanted Allen to die by his hands; He wanted Allen's blood to taint his skin and he yearned to thrust his cock into the tight, virgin passage.

He wanted Allen to himself; all of his tears, blood and emotions.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

Almost as though his memories were on fast-forward, Allen collapsed to the ground, his head buried between his hands as he recalled the last scene of that night, speeding through the cruel teasing that Tyki had put him through.

"Let's _dance_, boy."

Those had been the last words that he had said before he had thrusted himself into Allen, the blood making it easier for him to slide in fully. The older man's hands were tight on the white-haired boy's hips, his cock sliding roughly in and out of his ass as he grunted in feral manner. He was no longer a man but an animal, longing to make his prey bleed out, confused and afraid. The head of his member rocked against Allen's prostate and the boy's swollen, purple cock twitched. He was crying, beautiful tears, and they _all_ belonged to Tyki.

Allen couldn't meet his eyes. Dark, cynical, cruel eyes that wished for his pain. He couldn't meet his eyes, but he felt them racking over him possessively as he whimpered. Yet no matter how much pain he was in, Allen continued to wish for his release, continued to thrust his ass against Tyki's hard, pulsing member. The same word circled in his mind: _Sin_.

The thrusting sped up. The groans and cries became louder. Tyki's nails scratched at Allen's hipbone, furious red trails contrasting his pale skin. He continued to pound himself into the boy, even gripped his cock and stroked it as a howl of painful pleasure met his ears.

Yet too soon was it over. Tyki's semen coated Allen's abused walls before he pulled out, a look of satisfaction painted over his face as his cum seeped out of his _lover'_s passage.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye..._

Walking over to Allen's side, he unlocked the chains that bound his arms and legs, a smile that was sweet and bitter. He stood back, watched as the Exorcist tried to beg for his release. He begged with his eyes, his fingers trembling as he yearned for Tyki's touch, causing the Portuguese man to perform one last act of cruelty.

Whispering in Allen's ear, the man breathed out. "Do it yourself."

Through the alley, sobs could be heard. Painful, pitiful sobs. Allen's legs continued to shake as he looked down at his now cum-soaked pants, an unknown laugh ripping through him as he slowly lost himself.

"I've been defeated."


End file.
